There Can Only Be One - BecaJesse
by JessDaughterOfAthena
Summary: When Beca's old boyfriend makes a surprise visit with interesting news, what will happen to the Barden Bellas and Treble Makers this year at the ICCAs? DISCLAIMER: I own nothing familiar to anyone.
1. There Can Only Be One - BecaJesse

"I can't believe that I'm dating you," I say loud enough for him to hear.

"And I can't believe I'm dating you," he replies.

"Why wouldn't you want to date with me?" I ask in a conceited manner.

He just scoffs and looked at the menu from where we were sitting, "What do you want?"

"Could I have a caramel latte please?"

Without replying, Jesse pushes back his chair and struts to the counter. I watch, amused, as he attempts to flirt with the cashier in order to get a discount on our drinks. Having a twenty year old college sophomore flirt with what looked like a junior in high school was pretty entertaining. Although, his 'charm' didn't work on her, as he pays, full price, he looks back and sees me laughing at him. He scowls at me and turns as the girl gives him our drinks and he stalked back to the table.

He sits down in his chair and I close my creative writing folder. I pull out my iPhone to check the time.

"Crap. It's eleven. Sorry, Jesse. I have to get to Bellas rehearsal. It starts in fifteen minutes. See you at work later?"

"Yeah. I have to go too. I told Luke I'd be at the radio station early today."

"Okay," and with that I rush out of Starbucks leaving my boyfriend behind.

"Beca, wait!"

I turn around to see Jesse standing in the doorway, "You forgot your latte," he says with a smirk.

I turn back and grab it, "You're an idiot," I add smiling.

"Don't you forget about me!" He sings and adds, "Oh? You remember that? Remember the song that you sang _just_ for me at the ICCA's?"

"I was actually singing that for Benji, mind you," I joke sarcastically.

"Oh. I see how it is."

I shake my head and turn without a second thought.

As I walk into rehearsal, everyone's already there.

"'Bout time you show up, Beca! We've been waiting forever," she says in her think Australian accent.

Jessica adds, "Fat Amy, you just got here."

"What? No!" She defends herself sarcastically.

"Let me show you this new arrangement I've been working on. I used parts of our championship track and added Titanium to it. I took the Breakfast Club song out to replace because Jesse's ego cannot become any bigger."

"Oooh! How is the boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Beca, you have a boyfriend?" Jenny, one of our new recruits asks.

"AMY! Ugh. Yeah. I do, but Amy wasn't supposed to mention it because I want to focus on a capella- God, what am I turning into? Damn you, Aubrey!"

Stacie squeals, "But now that they _do_ know, can I ask, have you two had s-"

"STACIE! God, what is with you guys?"

"No, Stacie, we haven't," a male voice says.

"Jesus Christ! Jesse, what are you doing here?" confused, I add, "With all of the Trebles?"

"Wanted to watch you practice," he answers.

"What about going to the station early?"

"I bailed. Luke's annoying anyway."

I laugh, "No! You just hate him because you thought I liked him last year!"

He turns his head, and denys it, "No. What are you t-talking about?"

"Oh, okay, Mr. And-The-Chess-Match-Continues!"

He rolls his eyes and looks over at Jenny and Ashley, "Hey! I'm Jesse!"

Ashley answers, "Oh, you must be Beca's boyfriend! The one who's ego can't get any bigger."

Laughing, Ashley and Jenny come over to my Mac.

Jesse doesn't even question what she said as we've had this conversation many times. He just laughs. Then, the unexpected happens.

"BECA!"

I turn around as quickly as I can. A ginger and a blonde come into the room.

"Aubrey? Chloe? What are you guys doing here?"

Chloe says, "We wanted to visit because you haven't been answering your phone and it's the first week of school that we aren't here. I already miss it."

Aubrey adds, "And Chloe needed to see if you and Jesse were officially together."

Chloe smiles, "Right!"

Suddenly Jesse is right next to me, "Hey, Chloe, Aubrey. We are together, but Beca doesn't like telling people. She wants them to 'figure it out on their own.'"

"That's because you are one hundred percent more annoying now! And I thought it was bad before. You seriously are getting less and less attractive to me by the minute."

Aubrey frowns, "So the oath is officially done. A Bella and a Treble are together. Huh."

Chloe punches her arm, "Stop it! A lot of things change. Except for the fact that I still can hit bass notes…"

We laugh and Stacie stands up, "Does this mean that I can finally stop taking precautions? I mean, he _is_ a hunter."

I turn around and say, "You call it a dude?"

Stacie looks shocked, "You remember that?"

We all laugh while I nod.

Jesse smiles, looking confused because he wasn't in on that.

"Oh! Aubrey, Chloe, want to show the newbies our routine from ICCA finals last year?"

While we set up, The Trebles refuses to leave. I guess we're going to inflate Jesse's ego.

We finally finish to price tag and my solo is up. Everyone knows what is going down, so they start to laugh.

_"As I walk on by, will you call my name?"_

Jesse stands up and yells, "HELL YEAH I WILL!"

I raise my eyebrows at him and smirk.

In response he says, "Try me."

"Is that a challenge?" I ask with a smirk still present on my face.

I turn around and start walking to my computer, but I'm interrupted when I hear a familiar voice call me, "Beca!"

I turn around confused. That voice didn't belong to my boyfriend. My eyes widen and everyone looks confused to why a strange man was in the room.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I look at my ex-boyfriend who just made himself present in front of all of my friends and Jesse.

"Taylor?"

"Hey, babe."


	2. Taylor

_Recap: _

_Swallowing the lump in my throat, I look at my ex-boyfriend who just made himself present in front of all of my friends and Jesse._

"_Taylor?"_

"_Hey, babe."_

I sigh, frustrated.

Confused, Jesse asks, "Beca, who's this?"

While he walks down the steps, out of his seat and towards me, "Nerds, this is my ex, Taylor Reed."

Jesse's expression hardens and awkward tension fills the room. I squeeze my eyes shut, willing it all away and pace around the room. I open my eyes to see that this isn't a dream.

Groaning, I ask, "Why are you here, Taylor? We broke up two years ago when I said I _never wanted to see you again!_"

Jesse looks at me and his face softens, "Beca, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

He sighs and introduces himself to Taylor, "Hi, I guess you're Taylor. I'm Jesse, Beca's boyfriend."

Taylor scoffs, "Well she doesn't seem very happy!"

"Because you're here, Taylor! You never answered my question. Why?" I repeat.

He laughs lightly. That was one of the things I fell in love with three years ago and he knows it. But I'm with Jesse now.

"I'm here because I transferred from Spelman because I decided to pursue a career in music," he states conceitedly, "I decided that since Barden is so well known for their a capella groups, I'd come here."

I purse my lips, "Who told you I was here?"

He mocks surprise, "Beca! I had no idea you were here?"

"Yeah. I'll believe that when Stacie doesn't go around."

Stacie just laughs and adds, "Oh, Taylor! You'll be waiting a while!"

I laugh lightly and question, "Which one? Which newspaper did you see my name is because I know there's a few. How else would you know to come straight to the auditorium when you got here? Unless you were stalking me and just happen to know that I was in the Bellas."

Taylor stutters, "Uh, um, well, I went to my room before coming here," I give him a pointed look and he adds shamefully, "And I saw your name in the school newspaper in the music section."

I raise my eyebrows and let my jaw drop a little, "So you decided to come here and stalk me! I know you didn't go to your room because your bags are right there at the door! Quit lying, Taylor! Do you remember why I broke up with you?"

I storm out of the room leaving everyone stunned and still slightly confused. Before I go, I grab my laptop and my headphones. Heading to the grass, I hear Jesse calling out to me from my spot under our tree. Ignoring him, I set my laptop down and play a random mix, getting myself lost in the music.

I feel Jesse sit down next to me, but I don't open my eyes or turn my music off. He just sits there next to me and waits. This is why I love him. God. _I love him. _I am sure that he loves me too, and is just waiting until I'm ready for that commitment. I pull off my headphones.

I sigh, and he looks over at me.

"I'm sorry, Jesse."

He laughs and asks, "Why are you sorry, Bec?"

"Because I'm a terrible girlfriend. I lose my temper too quickly and take things out on everybody else, including you- mostly you. I just want to start acting like a normal couple."

"Beca, we're not a normal couple. You're one of those a capella girls and I'm one of those a capella boys, and we're going to have aca- children-"

I cut him off, remembering what he told me on initiation night, "It's inevitable."

I lean up and kiss him. I break away first and tell him what was on my mind.

"Jesse, I- I think I'm falling in love with you."

He stiffens, and my mind jumps to the worst possible conclusion. _What if he doesn't love me back?_

"Beca, do you know what you just said?"

With more confidence, I say, "yes. I just told my extremely hot boyfriend that I'm falling in love with him."

He chuckles and tells me, "I am falling in love with you too, Million Dollar Baby."

And I know it's the truth.


	3. The Riff-Off

**AN/ I know that I didn't write about initiation night, but that's because it the beginning of the story, I dove right in to them already being Bellas, and I didn't want to confuse anyone. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows though! It really means the world to me! Enjoy!**

It's now the night of the riff-off and I still cannot believe that I told Jesse that I love him last week. It's honestly been the best week thus far in our ongoing relationship and I couldn't be happier. My happiness fades when I get a good look around. Staring frustrated at the BU Harmonics, I see Taylor standing proudly there. I flip him off and he just smirks.

Justin comes up to the middle of the pool and I turn away from Taylor, crossing my arms.

"My aca-people, are you ready for a riff-off?"

We all yell and start to laugh. My body is tense, but I start to relax when I see Jesse. I blow him the same sarcastic kiss as I had at last year's riff-off. He chuckles, and I smile.

Justin pints the spinner at the wall and it hesitantly lands on a category.

"Songs ruined by Glee!"

Stacie is apparently pumped up and beats Taylor and Jesse to the center.

"_It won't be long, yes till you're alone _

_When your lover, oh, he hasn't come home _

_Cause he's lovin', _

_he's touchin', _

_He's squeezin' _

_Another  
Any way you want it _

_That's the way you need it _

_Any way you want it _

_She said, any way you want it _

_That's the way you need it _

_Any way you want it—" _

Jesse cuts her off singing, _"__it was over  
But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I—"_

Surprisingly, Jenny, one of our new recruits cuts him off with I Feel Pretty/Unpretty.

"_I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright_

Never insecure until I met you  
Now I'm being stupid  
I used to be so acute to me  
Just a little bit skinny  
Why do I look to all these things  
To keep you happy  
Maybe get rid of you—"

A High Note comes over and starts to cut her off, singing Somebody That I Used To Know.

Justin comes over and states, "Honey, you're drunk. Go home. Because that song was already used, you are *clap clap* cut off!"

We all laugh as Justin points the projector to the wall. It lands on Songs by Former Disney Stars.

To my disgust, Taylor runs to the center and starts to sing.

"_It's the boy you never told I like you,  
It's the girl you let get away.  
It's the one you saw that day on the train,  
But you freaked out and walked away_

It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas,  
Things you swear you'll do before you die,  
It's the city of love that waits for you,  
But you're too damn scared to fly.

Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.

_It's the time that you totally screwed up—"_

Annoyed, I watch as one of the new Trebles runs up and start to sing.

"_up  
All the way down  
Never look back  
It's time to breakout  
I want it my way  
I do what I do  
I know what I like  
And maybe it's you  
That's right  
It's a temporary life  
It's a ride  
That takes you all the way up  
All the way down  
Never –"_

With the perfect song in mind, I slowly walk up just as my word comes.

With a ton of emotion, I start to sing. Taylor has never heard me sing, so I glance at him as he's watching me in awe. I direct my vision to Jesse and we lock eyes. This song directly relates to last year, and I have trouble containing my emotions.

"_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

_When you come around, I get paralyzed_

_And every time I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_

_Pain's more trouble than it all is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume_

_For you, make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack."_

I stop singing and the entire pool is silent. Jesse is in awe, and looks in no position to move. I run the rest of the way to him, wrapping my arms around his torso. He regains his state of mind, and picks me up.

I hear Fat Amy yell, "Shawshank, you okay? We need to call the ambulance?"

Knowing she's referring to the song, I laugh.

Jesse looks down at me and says, "That was amazing, Bec."

I smile shyly and mutter, "Thanks."

He leans down and kisses me. The kiss is full of passion and love.

"I love you, Jess."

"I love you, Beca."

The entire pool starts to call out. I laugh, but feel eyes on my back. I turn and see Taylor, fuming.

I turn back to Jesse, and sigh.

"It's going to be alright."

"I know," I say, "I know."

"Well," I hear Justin say, "I think the Bellas just won the riff-off."

I smile and unwrap my arms from Jesse, running back to the Bellas and celebrating with them. I feel someone tap my shoulder. Half expecting it to be Jesse, I turn and see green eyes looking back at me. I look over Taylor's shoulder and look at Jesse with my eyes wide. He starts to make his way over.

Taylor inhales, "Well. That was quite a little show you put on back there. I thought you loved me, Beca. Turns out, you're just a little God damn bit-"

I cut him off by punching him in the face. Jesse starts running over now and stands by my side, looking at Taylor on the ground.

"Famous right hook?" Jesse smirks, remembering the time I punched a guy and got arrested the same night.

"You bet ya!"

He laughs and calls the Trebles to go. The Bellas and Trebles walk away from the pool leaving Taylor to fend for himself.

Seeing as the Bellas and Trebles have continually won ICCA's, we convinced the dean to get each a capella groups a house instead of staying in the dorm. Because the campus had some extra space, he had them built over the summer.

Heading to the Bella house, Jesse sent the Trebles to their house, telling them he was coming with us. He received a few wolf calls from them, but the gradually left.

Coming to a stop in front of the house, I put the key in and we all walked into the warm air.


	4. Moviecation

**AN/ Hey, I know it's short, but I wanted to put up something **** Enjoy!**

As the Bellas walk inside, Amy grabs the mic we had just won from Jenny's hands. She holds her hands up and yells, "We did it, flattbutts! We beat those egotistical, big-headed, garbage, dirtballs!"

"You do realize that I'm still here right?" Jesse questions mock offended by Amy's exclamation.

"Oh, yeah," Fat Amy says slowly, "Well, let's all go upstairs so the happy couple can do it like dingoes in heat."

"Amy!" I exclaim.

"Well, we all know it's going to happen, so—"

Jesse cuts her off and says, "As much as I'd like that, we're going to continue our moviecation. You guys can stay if you want to, or we can go up to Beca's room."

I punch Jesse hard in the arm.

"Beca!"

"What?" I ask innocently.

He gives me an are-you-serious look, and I sigh, "That was for what you just said and for making me watch some dumb movie!"

He rolls his eyes and I look towards the girls who are all looking at us with amused faces.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

Stacie is the first to speak, "There is so much sexual tension right now it's not even funny."

I gave her a blank stare and Jesse smirked beside me, "I'm going to bed."

As I walked away, Jesse pulled my arm back and said, "Nope. You're watching a very special movie."

"But Jesse, I— am currently going to sit on the couch and wait. Goodbye," I say after he pulls out The Breakfast Club.

I walk past everyone who have all taken a seat on either one of the three couches, or bean bags in front of the television.

As I walk by Jenny, who I have come to know as more outgoing than I pegged her, she mutters, "You're so whipped."

"Shut up."

Instead of watching the movie on Jesse laptop, we decide to watch it as a whole on the television. I think it would be kind of awkward for us to all be watching a small screen.

Jesse sits down next to me and I lay my head on his shoulder as the movie begins to play.

….

"Flatbutt, are you _crying_?"

"Oh my God! She totally is!"

"Didn't know you could be such a softy."

As I receive multiple statements about my emotional state from the Bellas, I try to wipe my tears off of my cheeks.

"Shut up before I pummel each and every one of you into the ground, alive. If anyone speaks of this, I will put itching powder in you bra."

Fat Amy talks for the entire group, saying, "Ouch. Beca, that one hurts."

"I put itching powder in my cousin's milk, so she choked and died. Everyone thinks she just went missing," Lilly whispers to the group. I chose to ignore her best I can. I should really watch my back. Lilly has confessed to multiple murders.

"Well, then," Jesse states looking frightened, "I should be heading out."

"Jess, you can stay if you want," I assure him.

He looks at the girls and they give him amused looks, "Oh. Okay. But they better not—"

I cut him off with a smile and lean into his ear, resting my hand on his upper leg. I whisper, somewhat seductively, "No promises."

I smirk and walk away, leaving the girls laughing at a tensed Jesse sitting on the couch. I turn around and crack a smile.

"Come on, dork."

He wakes from his trance, and gets up to follow me. I get my pajamas on in the bathroom, while Jesse just wears his boxers and hoodie. I get into bed, turning the light off while Jess is in the hallway bathroom. I feel his side of my bed dip and an arm wrap around my wait.

"I love you, Beca."

"Goodnight, Jess. Love you," I whisper, and fall into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Jenny

**AN/ So, this is a short chapter, but it's the introduction to the plot of the story :) So, enjoy!**

"Well?"

"No. They're just lying in bed."

I hear voices coming from the hallway. I open one eye to see Stacie and Amy in the doorway, the door cracked open just a crack.

"Ugh," Stacie says, "We already know they're in love, so when are they going to have sex?"

I groan, "Why is my sex life that important to you, Stacie?"

I watch her jump, as she obviously didn't know I was up.

"I want to know if he's any good. And I know for a fact that everyone is happier after they lose their virginity, so you should be no different."

I give her a blank stare and feel Jesse stir next to me. Today is going to be a long day.

….

At Bellas rehearsal, I'm met with an unpleasing sight. Taylor's swollen, bruised face.

I smirk, "Oh, Taylor. What happened to you? Poor thing."

He simply ignores me as he goes on to telling us whatever he came here for.

"Since I am captain of the Harmonics now, I wanted to wish you luck in Regionals because we'll be competing. We're obviously going to be those Treble guys, so…"

He trails off and I look at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious," He just smirks, "There's no way. The Trebles have been practicing way longer than you! They'll obviously win!"

"Don't be so sure. Remember what happened last time you were so sure of yourself? Oh, so you do," he adds as my eyes widen.

He walks away without another word.

Jenny comes up behind me and says, "We have nothing to worry about, right?"

"I'm not sure."

"Hold up, Beca. Someone get her to sign a document. You are not sure?"

"Jenny! I'm serious. Taylor isn't half bad. I mean, he's no Jesse, but the Harmonics got some pretty good singers this year. If they're going to enter…" I trail off.

Jenny laughs, frustrated, "Come on, Beca! I didn't join the Bellas to not be sure of myself. I heard that you were going to be a badass leader. Not one who's just as terrible as the previous one."

I purse my lips, and my eyes become hard. Amy starts to back away from the group, fully knowing what's going on.

"Jenny, could you please get your head out of your ass? It's not a hat," I say using Aubrey's line.

Stacie smirks as I say, "I don't think you know me. I'm the girl who had no friends who were girls before I got here. I shut _everyone_ out and I didn't even realize it. It was just easier. I'm never sure of myself, okay? I second guess myself all the time and it's getting harder. If my boyfriend loses Regionals because of me, I won't be happy!"

Everyone is in shock. I have never opened up about my feeling easily. Forgetting the fact that I insulted her, Jenny's eyes soften and she puts her hand on my shoulder as I sit down.

"Beca, it's not your fault. I didn't mean it that way."

"How is it not my fault? My ex-boyfriend hunts me down, and beats my boyfriend at one of the things he's best at, and that's not my fault?"

I storm out of the room, and see the Trebles coming out of rehearsal. Jesse spots me.

"Beca! Beca, wait. What's wrong?"

"Just go away, Jesse."

"Come on, Bec. I didn't do anything. Don't just shut me out."

I stop abruptly, and laugh out of anger. I turn around, and say, "Is that what everyone thinks? God, Jess! Did Taylor tell you too? He might beat one of us in Regionals. How is this not my fault? It's all my fault. It's all my fault!"

Jesse walks towards me as tears start coming out of my eyes. He pulls me into his arms and brings me to sit under a tree. I bury my face into his chest and silently cry while he strokes my hair. We both fall asleep there under the same tree where I drank my first juice pouch from him.


	6. Regionals

"Oh, dammit!"

I grab my foot after stubbing my toe, and hop down the hallway as fast as I could. Tonight's Regionals, so naturally I'm freaking out. The other girls are excited, but I'm out of my mind. If we lose, it's on me. If the Trebles lose, it's still on me.

I finally make it to the girls just as the Harmonics are finishing. Damn, I missed their performance. Now I'll have no idea if I have to worry. Except, the fact that the crowd is giving them a standing ovation may help. Crap, crap, crap.

Taylor comes towards us with a cocky grin, and I glare at him. The Trebles come up behind us, as it's their turn to perform. He slides past us without a word.

"Well, that was odd. Usually he has something to say," I think aloud.

"Maybe he was admiring your beauty," Jesse whispers into my hair, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No," I say, "You're much more attractive. I think he went gay when he first saw you. You should ask for his number."

"Really?" He asks playing along, "I don't think he'll like me."

"You're such a nerd. Go on, you're song is about to start."

He lets go, but before he goes on stage, he turns to give me a smile. I return it, and Jenny comes up to stand next to me.

"Whipped. So whipped," she says with a smirk.

I try to come up with some sort of sarcastic response, but I can't. I can't concentrate the second Jesse starts singing Payphone by Maroon 5.

Only one thought formulates in my brain.

_Maybe Jenny is right._

Not that I'd ever tell her that.

….

"One, two, three, four."

Jenny starts singing. Inspired by the Riff-off, we unanimously decided to start the set with Heart Attack by Demi Lovato.

"_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough."_

When Stacie intercepts the song, the words match directly with her personality.

"_When I don't care_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball."_

As the girls switch off with their parts, I wait for my queue to start singing.

"_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yeah, it's you, make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand," _Amy belts out.

As she finishes the last line, I know it's my turn to start the chorus. Nervously, but whole-heartedly, I begin to sing.

"_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm—" _

The girls start to harmonize with me in perfect pitch, _"Puttin' my defenses up,_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack._

_I think I'd have a heart attack._

_I think I'd have a heart attack."_

On the last word, our voices become softer and lower, as Cynthia Rose starts to rap Super Bass.

"_This one is for the boys with the booming system  
Top down, AC with the cooling system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Got stacks on deck like he savin' up—"_

When we finish the entire set, the crowd goes wild, reminding me of championship last year. My smile grows wider as I spot Chloe and Aubrey in the crowd cheering for us. They decided to come to every show, because, and I quote, "We need to make sure you don't f*ck up everything we've accomplished."

After Chloe playfully glared at Aubrey for saying that, she promised she'd be there to support us in every competition for the next three years.

"Thank you," I tell her.

She leans in and whispers in my ear, "I told you we'd be fast friends."

I send her a ghost of a smile while I nervously turn my sight and attention to the announcer.

….

Oh my god.

I replay the moment in my mind. This cannot be happening. This is my fault.

We came in first place.

The Trebles came in third, knocked down by none other than the BU Harmonics. _Taylor._

I lock eyes with Jesse and I walk to him. The boys are in shock, and Taylor is smirking over at me. I flip him off and turn away.

"Jesse," I say, "I have a plan."


	7. Toners

"Alright, Nerds," I begin.

I look up at the same time at Jesse. We look at each other, smile, and look back at the group.

Jenny raises an eyebrow, "Guys, that's creepy. Just stop."

I sigh as I glance at the rest of the group. Jesse and I gathered all of the Bellas and Trebles into the auditorium so we can share our plan, but all of the Trebles looked severely upset. I don't expect more though. They had just lost Regionals for the first time ever, and half of them quit leaving only six, Jesse included.

"Okay, then. Plan B," I say, beckoning Benji up to the stage.

He recovers his megaphone from, wherever he keeps his stuff, and hands it to me. I flip the switch and start talking.

"Hey dorks! Are we going to do this or what?"

They all snap their heads up to look at me, and I hand it back to Benji, "Much better."

Continuing on, I add, "Well, since we all know that it was obviously my fault that you guys lost, I-"

"Woah, woah, woah, Flatbutt, it's not your fault!" Amy retorts.

Looking at her like she's grown two heads, I start, "Yeah, it clearly is, so-"

"Beca, you don't actually think that, do you?"

I look over at my boyfriend who holds a concerned look on his face, "Are you serious? God, Jesse! Of course this is my fault. My ex-boyfriend tracks _me_ down and only got on your case because of _me._ How does that not make sense? It's always my fault!"

The room goes awkwardly silent. I look over at the group, and take a deep breath. Sitting randomly in the middle of the stage, I continue on.

"Now that that's cleared up, I came to Jess after Regionals. I realized that we were going to need a kick ass plan if one of our teams were to lose. Last year, Benji came in as a replacement for Bumper, right? And we know that Gail adores you guys, so maybe, we can get her to let you guys join the Bellas. We'd change the name of course. So, are you all in?"

...

"You what?"

"We decided to join the Bellas and Trebles to make one a capella group."

"Beca! How could you do this! All of these hard years of work and now the Bellas are done? I don't know what to say!"

"Aubrey, chill! It's only for this season, and then we're back to the Bellas and Trebles."

She furrows her eyebrows and gives the me a hard look through the webcam.

"And you're sure about this? You've already gotten approval?"

"Yes and yes."

She sighs and looks up at me, "You know that I don't want this, but you've always been stubborn, so I don't see you giving up soon. Just know that I am helping with the sets and I am going to be co-leader although I cannot perform. This way I know you won't mess everything up."

I roll my eyes, "Okay, okay, okay. Now we just need a name. Any suggestions?"

She smirks, "The Stupid Girls Who Let Untalented Pests Join Their All Ladies Group!"

Wincing, I retort, "I, uh, will think about that."

"Well," she adds, "This all started with your toner for Jesse, so how about that. The Toners."

"You can't be serious!"

"The least you could do was let me pick the name, Beca. And that's it. Go tell the rest of the Bel- Toners."

….

AN/ So, i've been writing a story on wattpad, so I can't focus on this as much! Sorry, but it won't be too bad! I just can't update everyday, as you can tell. Who likes The Toners? ;)


	8. So What Do You Say?

"The what?" Stacie laughs.

"You heard me. God, Aubrey makes me crazy!"

Donald speaks up, "So let me get this straight," He says with a smirk, "Our dear little Aubrey decided that an a capella group called The Toners would be a good name because she suspected that you had a musical boner for Jesse last year?"

I glare at him, "Do you need more clarification?"

"I think it's quite amusing," Jesse chimes in.

"So if there's nothing we can do," Amy starts, "then we might as well just start with the set."

We all look wide eyed at Fat Amy.

Jessica says, "Is it just me, or did that sentence have nothing to do with Australia or sex?"

"It was actually kind of smart," Lilly whispers.

"It's nice to know you guys have faith in me," Amy retorts.

"Okay, so I finished our next set for semi-finals, then we go on spring break, so who's ready to practice?"

…..

**Night of the Semi- Finals**

**(I know this may seem that it's moving quickly, because it is. I'm just really looking forward to spring break!)**

_"It's been a long day_

_And all I've got to say is make it strong_

_It's been a long day_

_And all I've got to say is I've been wrong_

_So take a leave of absence_

_Tell me you'll be gone_

_I don't want to see your face_

_It's been a long day_

_And I just want to hide away."_

I move toward the back of the stage, and the boys move forward. I watch as Jesse begins to sing the beginning of our next song. I'm not exactly focused, and I know that's not good for our team, so I put on a smile, and continue to sing the music.

Our set ends, and once again, we were the last to perform.

As expected, we came in first, but the Harmonics came in second. My father, Sheila and I are leaving for their house immediately, and Jesse's leaving for his in Pennsylvania.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," I inform my dad.

I start toward my boyfriend who was currently on his phone. As I got closer, he smiled at me and quickly said, "Yeah, I got to go, Mom. Yeah, I'll ask her. You too. Bye. Hey, Bec!"

"Hey, Jesse," I say wrapping my arms around his torso.

"You did great."

"We all did, Jesse. We're a group."

"Yes, we are."

"Okay, what do you need to ask me?"

He smiles down at me, and I return it.

"You heard me?" He asks and I nod my head 'yes.'

"Okay. So, would you like to spend spring break with my family? I mean, my parents really want to meet you and so do Nate and Shannon. My friends want to know if you actually exist. I mean, nice friends, right? So much hope in me. And you don't have to, but I really would li-"

I smile ear to ear and kiss him, shutting him up.

"I would love to spend spring break with your family."


	9. Embarrassment

"Jesse, we are going to die. We are so going to die, Jesse. Oh my God."

I look over to him, my blue eyes widening and his brown eyes zero in on mine, "You're right, Bec. We're going to die."

I look over him with a panic stricken face, and he laughs. He _laughs. _

"What the hell, Jesse?" I say while hitting his arm, "You're so mean! I could've stayed with my dad and Sheila."

"Yeah," he responds, "You could've. But then you wouldn't be able to do this."

He leans over his seat in the airplane towards me. He lowers his mouth next to mine, and kisses me. It was one of his sweet kisses that are slow and full of love. As I continue to kiss him, the flight attendant starts to make her way over. She looks to be about twenty four. This was probably the only job she could get.

"Food!" I yell, pushing my small pity for her away.

She looks towards our seats for the first time , but her eyes stray on Jesse. She lets out a giggle.

"Oh my God," I mutter under my breath.

"Hello, here is your complimentary snack, and just call me if you need anything else."

She winks and Jesse and I let out a groan. That's when I notice that she didn't give me my 'complimentary snack.'

"Excuse me, lady?" She turns back around, "I would like my food too, and I would also like for you to stop flirting with my boyfriend."

I smile sarcastically while she brings me my food. She walks away, clearly embarrassed.

I quickly finish my food, and doze off to sleep, hoping I won't die.

…..

"Beca," I feel a hand shaking my shoulder, "Bec, wake up. Beca, we've landed."

I roll over to face him, "We're in Maine?"

"Yeah," He laughs.

I stretch my arms out and he rolls his eyes. He turns around and lets me onto his back. I rest my head of his and close my eyes.

"We get out of the terminal and Jesse starts to look for his family.

"Beca, no sleeping. Nate, Shannon, and my friend, Cam, are here to pick us up."

"I don't care."

"Would you rather go back on the plane to spend spring break with your dad?"

I groan, "No. But you're still carrying me."

He sighs and keeps walking. I feel a slight ounce of selfish for making Jesse carry me and both of our bags, but he doesn't seem to be complaining.

Just as I'm about to fall asleep, Jesse stops and lowers me to the ground.

"She does exist! Poke her. Is she alive?" I hear a female voice say.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes as Jesse says, "Ha-ha, Shannon, very funny. I missed you guys. Jesse starts to hug all of them and then steps aside, "This is my girlfriend, Beca. She's a little tired because she fell asleep on the plane after she saved me from a very flirtatious flight attendant," He smirks.

"Yeah," I say after hitting his arm, "The poor guy was being beat up by some flight attendants. Didn't know it was possible for a guy to scream at that high of pitch."

One of the guys, that looks more like Jesse, Nate, I'm guessing, laughs, "Good job, dude! I like her."

"It's okay. Everyone does. You get used to seeing me every day and after a while, you stop fainting every time I walk into the room."

Jesse rolls his eyes and says, "Okay, so where's the car?"

As they start to direct us in the way our transportation back to Jesse's house, I stop Jesse as he starts to pick up the bags.

"I'm carrying this one," I say about the bag with my laptop in it.

"Okay, Princess."

"Don't call me princess, Jess," I say as we walk right behind the rest of the group.

"Why not? Would you like me to call you Prince Charming instead? I didn't know you were a guy. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Oh, really? I was going to tell you sooner or later!"

"I'd rather know sooner than later."

"That's because you wanted me so bad and that would make it really awkward if I was secretly a guy."

"Hmm," Jesse says, putting a hand on his chin, "Last time I checked, you're the one who serenaded me at finals last year."

"Hmm, " I say, mimicking him, "Last time I checked, you're the one who sang to me before you even knew me. From your parents' car. Now, that? That was priceless."

"Ha-ha, Beca, you're just the funniest person I have ever met."

"I know, many people bask in my glory."

"You know why I sang to you? Because you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen."

"Really?" I say, " Because I thought you just wanted to get in my pants. But that was before you found out I was a guy."

"You know, you're really good at ruining the moment, Bec."

"Dear Jesse, it's what I live for. I don't do that lovey-dovey crap."

"That's a new one," Nate said from in front of us.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"You see, before he went to college, he watched a bunch of those movies where people find there soul mate while they're away and it's all lovey-dovey crap. You seem just the opposite," he explains while he opens the car door.

"Ew. Jesse, why would you watch all those movies? Those are called chick flicks. Are you sure that I'm the one who's confused with my sex?"

We all pie into the van with Nate and Shannon in the front, Jesse and I in the middle, and Cameron in the back.

"Just because you don't like movies what-so-ever doesn't mean that I can't. And don't worry, I have plenty more movies for your moviecation."

"I saw a porno at a high school party. Liked that movie."

Cameron laughs behind us, "Wait, so you managed to pick up a girl who hates movie unless it's a porno? That's priceless, dude."

"See, that's where you're wrong. She absolutely loved The Breakfast Club. Did you guys watch last year's finals?"

"Jesse, no! Stop. God, I hate your sometimes," I yell, hitting his arm.

"Jesus, Beca! Don't want to go to jail again."

"Oh my God, Jess. You're an idiot. This is not the kind of stuff you tell your boyfriend's family when you first meet them."

He rolls his eyes and turns back to Cameron who's laughing hysterically.

"Did you watch it?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

"So did you see the last performance? The Bellas?"

"Yeah, what about 'em?"

"You see, Beca's dad forced her to get involved in school last year and she joined the Bellas. I won't going into the whole story because I think only Beca and Chloe _really _know that one."

"Jesse!" I yell, cutting him off.

He simply laughs and continues, "You see, Beca and I were fighting at that time for a while, and she convinced the leader of the group to stray from tradition and she mixed a new set and added Don't You Forget About Me to it, and serenaded me in front of everyone. Then, she came off the stage and decided to attack my face."

"Classy, Beca, classy," Shannon said from the front seat, smiling to herself.

"You shut up."

"Oh, Jesse! Mom taped all of last year's performances from last year. We could watch every one of them, and-"

"God, no. I look like a frickin' flight attendant. I hate you. I hate every single one of you."

My phone started to buzz, and Chloe's name flashed on my screen.

I pick up and ask, "Miss me already?"

"Oh you, know. It's not like all of my friends are off on their spring breaks and Aubrey's at work, and I can't even go to Barden to hang out with you guys because I'm all lonely," Chloe says with sadness in her voice.

"Oh, Chloe. You know, if you wanted me to come, all you have to do is ask."

"Really?"

"No! I am not going on a plane again! Chloe, they're tormenting me."

"Wait, hold on! Put me on speaker."

"Okay, then."

I put Chloe on speaker, and Jesse says, "Hey, Chloe!"

"Wow," I say, "My boyfriend sounds more excited to talk to you than me when I see him most mornings."

"That's because Chloe won't threaten to kill me and then throw shoes at me."

"In my defense, It was seven in the morning. On a Saturday. And your excuse was that you had no one to watch She's The Man with you."

"Well, know we can just act it out, seeing as you're confused as to whether you're a girl or not."

"Trust me," Chloe says from the speaker. I had almost forgotten she was there.

"Oh God. Chloe no! I will hang up on you!"

"Beca's a girl. I would know. The second real conversation we had was in the bathroom when I came in her shower and-"

"Goodbye. Have fun being lonely."

The entire car was in hysterics, laughing.

"Well, this is off to a great start."

A/N: These chapters are probably going to be longer and more frequent because of all the Jeca time and Jesse's family. I have a lot in store for them, and it may include a karaoke night. No Diggity is coming ;)


	10. A Trip Down Memory Lane

"Mother! Father! We're back and Jesse and short stack here need some help with their bags."

I punch Shannon hard in the arm. She lets go of the door handle and glares at me.

"I think you both going to make great friends," Jesse says, carrying my bags into the house.

I smile because I know it's true. Shannon is seventeen, so we're only a few years apart. I'm on the young end of our class, so I'm still nineteen, going on twenty near the end of spring break. We both have the same sense of humor, but other than that, she's exactly like Jesse.

Nate is a brunette with the same eyes color as Jesse.

Shannon, on the other hand, has light brown hair that is almost dirty blonde, and green eyes. To keep it short, she looks like she's adopted.

Shannon and I sit on the porch step, waiting for their parents to come downstairs while the guys unload everything from the car.

"No! Cameron! Be careful with that!"

I get up from the porch step and run over to the car. I grab my bag out of his hands and go to sit with Shannon, or Shay, as she told me to call her.

"What is it?"

"My music. Well, some of it. I had to leave my computer, all of my records, CDs, and my other pair of headphones, and mixing board at Barden. Plus some other stuff."

"Whoa. What do you do?"

"You see, I never wanted to go the Barden, or any college for that matter, but my dad wanted me to. He said that if I went to college for one year, he would help me move to L.A., so I could start producing music, and start to pay my dues. So, yeah. I'm a DJ. I mix music. It's everything, you know. Well, it was. Until I practically forced into a capella and little Miss Beca Mitchell actually made friends and got a boyfriend."

When I finish, I look over at Jesse.

"I'm still questioning why someone like you, and someone like my brother would be dating," Shay says.

I look back at her and smile, "I'm in the same boat."

"Yeah," She says, "But I can see it. I can see that you love him."

I didn't know how to answer, so I just stayed silent. Everyone says that. I don't know. They knew that I loved him before me. Hell, Stacie said she knew I liked him since before we were dating. And that's a lot coming from Stacie. She barely ever looks past sex.

I go over to help the guys with the rest of the stuff. Once all of it was on the porch, above Shay, I heard the door open. I looked up to see Mr. and Mrs. Swanson coming out from the house.

"Hey!" Jesse goes and gives each of them a hug.

I smile sadly. You can tell that he's close to the both of them when I don't have that with either of my parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Beca."

They both smile and Mrs. Swanson comes up to give me a hug. Surprised, I hug her back, and she says, "I've heard so much about you."

I smile and respond, "I know some of that may not be the best of news."

She laughs and releases me.

"Thank you for having me, Mr. and Mrs. Swanson."

"Just call me Claire, sweetheart. And you can call him Phil."

I smile and purse my lips.

"Well," Claire says, clapping her hands, "We have a lot to catch up on, I've got dinner on the table, and then you can all go to karaoke tonight, like you said!"

I widen my eyes as Claire and Phil go back into the house. I narrow my eyes in on Jesse.

"No!"

"Yes, Beca. You are going to sing."

"No, I'm not. Nice try though. I'm not singing."

"Yes, you are."

"I hate you, Jesse Swanson."

"Keep telling yourself that, Beca Mitchell. but everyone know you love me."

I roll my eyes, and walk into the house with everyone. I sit at the dinner table with Jesse next to me, Shay and Nate across from us, and Claire and Phil on opposite side of the table. Cameron pulled up a chair on the other side of Jesse, claiming that I stole his seat.

Once we were all settled in, Claire made conversation.

"So, Beca, tell me about yourself and why you are dating that goof."

I smile at her last comment, but respond, "I'm not very good at that. Talking about myself, I mean. I'm still getting used to it. But, the basics? I want to produce music. The only reason I even went to Barden was my dad. I decided to continue college and not quit after year one after we started dating. I was also made captain of the Bellas and Aubrey would kill me if I didn't stay. Literally."

"And she absolutely hates movies," Jesse adds after he swallows.

I laugh, "Yeah. That too. He's giving me a movie education or a _moviecation_."

Claire smiles, "How did you two meet?"

"Glad you asked!" I exclaim.

"Oh God," Jesse groans.

"Well, I was getting out of my taxi the first day at Barden and you guys pulled up next to me, so Jesse started singing Carry On My Wayward Son to me while doing a very interesting air guitar. Then, coincidently, we both got the same internship at the radio station and he insisted that he was actually offered a job at a lab that tested marijuana on your appetite, but passes it down because he just really wanted to stack CDs," I say with a straight face.

I continue to eat my pasta while everyone at the table laughs at Jesse.

"And it begins," He mutters.

"Karma."

he smirks, and says, "Hey, Mom. Do you still have all of the performances from last year taped?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We thought it would be nice to take a trip down memory lane."

"We really don't need to, Claire," I plead.

As always, no one listens to me, and twenty minutes later we were all seated in the living room watching the Regionals performance from last year. That's when The Bellas got on the screen.

"Oh, God, no. I look like a frickin' flight attendant. I told you!"

"Look, Bec! It's starting."

"Wait! Since when have there been commentators?"

I hear one of them start to talk," It's refreshing, yet displeasing to the eye."

"Excuse me? I know that uniform is as attractive as a donkey's ass, but I am not displeasing to the eye!"

Jesse laughs as we start to sing on the screen.

"Wow, Beca. Lots of enthusiasm. And what's that? Is that supposed to be a heart?" Cameron comments.

In response, I throw a pillow at his head.

Listening the commentators once again, I laugh, "the Menstrual Cycles? Oh my God! That's worse than the Toners! Oh, crap, why did I bring that up?"

"What are the Ton-" Shay starts to ask.

"That's a discussion for another day," I say quickly, "Oh, look, Jess! It's you! That's not a very appropriate song, Jesse."

"Ha-ha. Thank Bumper for that one."

"I'm not thanking Bumper for anything but leaving."

"Oh my God! Those are some great dance moves, Jay!" Shannon says.

"Shut up," Jesse groans.

…..

We got to the semi-finals performances and both Jesse and I leaned more into the couch. Everyone was watching it happily, but we had scowls on our faces.

"Guys, you aren't actually mad at our comments, right?" Nate asked.

"No, it's just-" I cut myself off, not wanting to repeat what happened that day.

"It wasn't the greatest day," I finish.

"I second that," Jesse says aloud.

"Yeah, I was kind of being a royal bitch that day, excuse my language. I just don't know how else to say it."

"Wait, dude," Cam starts, "She's why you were all mopey last spring break?"

"Cameron! You don't have to put it that way!" Shay yells.

I look over to Jesse and he looks really uncomfortable, "Sorry," I say.

"The next tape will make up for it," he smirks.

As they witch the tape after the Trebles perform, they fast forward to the end. We watch Jesse start and finish their set.

"This is where the embarrassment comes in."

I blow the pitch pipe on the screen and the set begins.

I put my head in my hands while little me starts singing Don't You on the stage.

"God, this is so embarrassing."

"Yeah, but your dance moves? Sexy," Nate says in awe.

"You've just been staring at Stacie the entire time."

"Beca, that was definitely not a PG sound," Shay says about the part of our set right before we sand the 'hands up.'

After it's over, we were about to turn it off, but Cameron stopped us, "Have you guys watched this part?"

It's the break between the end of performances and when they say that winners. That's when I attacked Jesse's face.

"No," Shay said, "I thought it was all just commercials."

"Yeah, me too. Until the camera men and the announcers decided to come on for a moment."

He un-paused the television and it showed the Bellas coming off of the stage.

"No way in hell," I breathe.

Cameron just smirks and Jesse's face went red.

The cameramen recorded our entire kiss and put it on national television.

Claire laughs and looks over to me, "Someone was having fun."

"Claire!" I yell.

I return my attention towards the TV, "I'm killing some camera men in Lincoln Center this year."

A/N: Whoa! Two long updates in one day! Haha! I just love writing Spring Break! This might be a little boring, but Karaoke night is coming in the next chapter!


	11. Karaoke Night

A/N: It would help if you listen to the song Still Into You by Paramore while reading this. This will be it today, but be happy. I just wrote like 5,000 words in one day.

We walk into an underage club downtown. There is a line for karaoke; for that I'm thankful.

Shay pulls on my arm and drags me over to the sign-up sheets.

"Come on, Beca! We're singing Still Into You By Paramore and then Jesse's making you sing alone too, so you can pick that song."

"Shannon, are you coming to Barden next year?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, I already go accepted. I just don't know if I'm good enough for the Bellas and I don't want to be there if my brother is the lead of an a capella group and I can't even get onto one."

"Shay, I'm the captain. Even if you suck royally, you still have a chance," I add, "And if you're anything like Jesse, there's going to be some people with toners in the crowd."

"Oh, yeah! What's a toner?"

"It's the new name for our a capella group for this season only. Since the Trebles got bumped out of the match and lost people, we joined forces and Aubrey picked our name. She's the former captain and she had it out for me. She thought I had a musical boner for Jesse last year. When she said that, I told her it was my dick."

Shay spit her punch back into her cup, "Oh my God," she laughed, "That's priceless."

"It's our turn to sing, Shay."

"Ooh! Yay!"

We got up on the stage and spotted the boys near the drinks. I think I caught Nate spiking the punch. Finally.

The music started to play and I looked over to Shay, telling her to start.

"Can't count the years on one hand

that we've been together

I need the other one to hold you

Make you feel, make you feel better."

When she got to the nest part of the song, I joined her, "It's not a walk in the park

to love each other

But when our fingers interlock,

Can't deny, can't deny, you're worth it

'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you!"

Shay stopped singing and let me take the lead. I started smiling when I saw the smile that graced her features.

"I should be over all the butterflies

But I'm into you

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you

Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah after all this time I'm still into you!"

We continue the song, until it comes to the part where you need a really wide vocal range. Shay told me during the break in the lyrics to take it because she wasn't confident enough. I told her to go ahead, but I still ended up doing it. Shay took the backup vocals and I started singing, locking yes with Jesse.

"I'm into you, baby not a day goes by

that I'm not into you

I should be over all the butterflies

But I'm into you

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you

Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah after all this time," I sing.

Shay joins me and we finish the song, "I'm still into you

I'm still into you

I'm still into you!"

I go over to Shay and hug her to my surprise. I'm not much of a hugger unless it's Jesse. Maybe it's just the Swanson family.

As we walk down the stairs, everyone is clapping, and telling us that we were amazing singers.

"It's true, Shay! You are definitely on the Bellas next year."

"Really?"

"Of course! You were aca-awesome!"

She laughs and we get over to the boys.

_Shay's POV (I couldn't help myself! I thought it would be better coming from someone else for this part...)_

I look behind my back where Beca had just been, but she seemed to be a bit occupied. I walk the rest of the way to Nate and Cam and stand next to them.

"Good job, sis," Nate says, taking a sip of the spiked punch.

We all lean against the table and look over at Beca and Jesse. They are currently making out against the wall about ten yards away from us. I smile.

"You know," I say, "I was so prepared to hate Beca because of how she made Jesse feel, but I just can't. They're both so happy."

"Me too," Nate agrees.

Beca and Jesse detach themselves and Jesse says something to her, her face lights up and she starts smiling. She looks around the room until her gaze lands on us and we all smirk simultaneously.

She rolls her eyes and grabs Jesse's hand, dragging him over here.

"I can kiss my boyfriend if I want to! And we were telling you that all of us are singing No Diggity in about two minutes. Oh! And I'm rapping," she smiles really big.

"Beca, you can rap?" Cameron asks her.

"You should've been at the riff-off last year. It was amazing."

Beca smiles at the compliment and leans into Jesse. He wraps his arms around her and I start to smile a little bit. I'm really happy for the both of them. Especially Jesse. I've never seen him this happy. He's so in love with her.

"What the hell is a riff-off?" Cam exclaims.

"That's exactly what I said," Beca laughs.

We all go onto the stage and the music for No Diggity starts playing.

We all stand behind Beca because she's starting with the rap.

"You sure she can rap?" I ask Jesse.

He smiles down at me.

"Positive, baby sister," He replies.

I direct my attention towards Beca who begins to rap. And rap she does.

"It's going down, fade to Blackstreet'  
The homies got RB, collab' creations  
Bump like Acne, no doubt  
I put it down, never slouch  
As long as my credit can vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me, straight up  
Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent  
Still moving this flavour  
With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy  
The original rump shakers."

She looks back to us and smiles as we all start singing. We're doing a shorter version of the song, to Beca's request because she's tired.

"Shorty get down, good Lord  
Baby got 'em up open all over town  
Strictly biz, she don't play around  
Cover much ground, got game by the pound  
Getting paid is a forte  
Each and every day, true player way  
I can't get her out of my mind  
I think about the girl all the time

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, baby

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, baby

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up!"

We finished the song and got off the stage. We got into the car at twelve and started driving home, but with Jesse and Beca in the back this time around. I look back to see Beca's small frame curled up with her head in Jesse's lap, sleeping.

I smile as them, but Jesse doesn't see me. He's too busy staring at Beca and smiling to himself.

"What's going through your head right at this moment?"

He looks up at me and then back down at Beca, "I am so glad that I kept trying to push down her walls at the same time she was building them higher. I love her more than I love anything else in the world."


	12. Lost

I wake up around twenty minutes later when the car hits a bump before pulling into the driveway. I slowly flutter my eyes open, and turn my head to look up at Jesse above me. I lift my head up and bring my lips to his, kissing him. I sit back up in my seat and we all get out of the car. We walk into the house quietly and see a note from Claire on the dining room table.

_'Dear Children, Cameron, and Beca,_

_Hope you guys had a good night! _

_I forgot to mention it, but Beca, I put all of your stuff in Jesse's room, _

_so you can stay in there if you'd like._

_Cam, I think Beca and Jesse would rather you not be on a mattress tonight,_

_ snoring in their room, so I put it in Nate's room._

_ Nate, no need to thank me._

_-Claire'_

As I read over the note, I smile sleepily, "I love your mom. I wish mine was like this."

I feel Jesse hug me tighter while he says, "You look tired, let's get to bed. Goodnight, guys."

I wait until Jesse's back is towards me and jump onto it. He laughs deeply, readjusting to fit the extra weight.

"Carry on my wayward son!" I order him while he laughs again.

He steps up each stair until we get to the top. We take a right and he opens the first door on the left.

Jesse puts me down on the ground and I go over to my suitcases, finding the one with my clothes in it. I grab a pair of pajama pants out and zip it back up. As Jesse changes, I remove my jeans, slipping on my blue pants, and strip my shirt, leaving me in a white tank top.

I walk over to where Jesse has now gotten into bed and climb in next to him. He wraps his arms around me and I bury my face into his chest.

"Goodnight, Jesse. I love you."

"I love you too, Becs."

We fall into a comfortable silence, and I fall into a deep, well-deserved sleep.

…..

I wake up with my back facing Jesse, and his arms wrapped securely around my waist. I grabbed one of his hands in mine and started playing with his fingers. I feel him stir against my back and turn to face him. I lift my hand any nudge his shoulder.

"Jesse, I'm hungry. Wake up."

When he doesn't open his eyes, I nudge him harder.

"Jesse. Get your lazy a** up!"

He groans and slowly opens his eyes.

"What, Beca? It's only ten in the morning."

"You should be used to it. You wake me up at seven most days. And I'm hungry."

"Then go get some food," he groans.

I sigh and respond, "Fine. Join me whenever."

I walk out the door and down the stairs laughing because he already fell asleep again. Oh, how the tables have turned.

I take a left and enter the kitchen. Sitting down at the table next to Shay, I look up and realize it's only Shay, Claire, and I. Claire sits down with a hot coffee, and Shay is eating pancakes next to me.

"Wanna make me some?" I ask her.

"Can't you make them yourself?"

"Would you like me to set the house on fire?"

"Nope," she replies, getting up, "I still have some batter left."

She walks over to the stove, pouring leftover batter into the pan.

"Where's Shrek?" She questions, smiling.

"If you're talking about Jesse, then he's upstairs sleeping. But who's Shrek?" I ask her with a confused expression on my face.

Shay and Claire start laughing and something clicks inside of my brain, "Is it from a movie?"

"Yeah," Claire states, "Shrek is an ogre."

"Makes sense," I yawn as Shay brings me my pancakes, "Thank you!"

"Welcome. Oh! And I was meaning to ask you what you mean by 'I wish my mom was like yours,' or something like that."

I freeze and put down my fork. Looking down, I lick my lips.

"Okay," I state, "I need to get better at this 'stop pushing people away thing,' so," I pause and take a deep breath before continuing, "When I was younger, my parents were always fighting. They had only gotten married because of me. It was like I was a mistake, but they tried to force themselves to love each other. Long story short, my dad left, they got a divorce, and my mother tried to each me that love never works out, and to never fall in love. That's why I had built all of these walls, and it took so long before I would let anyone in."

"I'm so sorry, Beca," Claire and Shay say simultaneously.

Shay wraps her arms around me in a hug, and I hug her back smiling.

"It's alright. It's okay now because your persistent brother kept bothering me every minute with juice pouches and Rocky," I laugh, "I'm still guarded, but he's growing on me."

I laugh along with her as she says, "Obviously. I don't know how, but you guys are perfect for each other."

I groan and command her, "No! Stop. I hate this lovey-dovey bull."

"Admit it, Becs, you're a little softy inside. No pun intended."

I roll my eyes and see a hand come from behind me and steal my last pancake. I whip my head around in time to see Jesse finish stuffing it in his mouth.

I reach my arm out and hit his arm yelling, "Jesse Swanson! That was my last pancake!"

"But I was hungry and you were too busy hugging Shay to notice."

"Then go get some food," I imitate him with a smirk.

His smirk matches mine as he states, "I did."

"You're unbelievable, Swanson. Why am I dating you? It's funny how many times I ask you that question, isn't it?"

"It's because you love me, Mitchell."

"You seem sure of yourself," I state absentmindedly, staring hopelessly at my empty plate.

"That's because I am."

I roll my eyes, and tell him, "I'll be right back."

I push my chair out of the way and bring my plate to the sink, "You can rinse it, Jesse."

I leave him standing in the kitchen and jog up the stairs. A few minutes later, I return into the kitchen and sit down at the table, placing my laptop and headphones down.

"I was wondering how long it would take," Jesse says to me.

I smile in response and open my computer, typing in the password.

I open my mixing program and start on one of my unfinished mixes. Slipping my headphones over my head, I fix the few mistakes in my mixing of down beats and start to change tempos and volumes.

I bite my bottom lip and get lost in the music. Around ten minutes later, I look up to see Jesse looking at me. I raise an eyebrow and he shrugs. Sighing, I look back at my computer. In the corner, I see a notification telling me that Amy wants to Skype.

I look at the clock, telling me that she's probably gotten to Australia by now. She left later than the rest of us and her plane took a few stops on the way.

I sigh again and accept it.

"Hey, Shawshank! How's the your boy toy's house?"

"It's great, Fat Amy. How's Australia."

"Same old. There's a dingo in the front yard right now, actually. Wanna see it?"

"Oh! No. It's alright."

"Why'd you call?"

"Oh, yeah! I know it's your birthday right before we come back to Barden, so everyone was wondering if you'd want a party or something."

"Uhm. No thanks. I honestly don't like birthday parties anymore. I mean my parents stopped celebrating when I was eleven. I haven't had one in years."

"Exactly why you need one, Flatbutt!"

"Amy, seriously. Maybe next year. This year I'm only turning twenty. Maybe for twenty-one, but really. You don't need to put yourselves through that much trouble for me. Trust me when I say I'm not worth it."

"Course you are! And you're getting one whether you like it or not. So, bye!"

"Wait, Amy-"

I'm cut off when she hangs up and my music returns to my headphones. I groan as I see that Jesse and I are the only ones left in the kitchen.

"Party?" Jesse asks knowingly.

"This was all you, wasn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Jesse, I'm not worth it. It's too much time and money."

"Of course you're worth it, Beca!"

"Have you seen me lately, Jess? I'm a complete mess. I've been hurt so many times before. Have you wondered why I'm still so guarded around you? One day, you're going to realize that you can do so much better. You're going to find a really perky blonde and dump me for her. And I'm terrified of that, Jess. You've become such a big part of my life, and I can't lose you."

"Are you serious, Beca? Do you honestly think that low of me?"

"You don't understand, Jess-"

"Oh, so now I don't understand? What is this, Beca? Where is this coming from? I thought we had gotten past this? When are you going to stop pushing me away?"

With tears streaming down my face, I yell, "Can't you see I'm trying?"

His face softens, but I shake my head.

"I'm sorry, Bec-"

"No! Don't say that. So many people say that, but the never mean it. Just don't say that, Jess. Just give me some time."

I turn around and slip on my shoes. I open the front door and leave the house. I run down the porch steps and down the road, wondering where the hell I'm going.

_Jesse's POV_

Shay runs back into the kitchen and says, "I heard yelling. Wait, where's Beca?"

I look up from my hands with a worried expression.

"I have no idea. But if I try to find her it will make things worse. Trust me on that one."

Shay frowns and nods. Cameron and Nate come down the stairs and I groan.

"What happened?" Nate asks.

"Beca and I might've fought," I tell him.

"But you guys are like perfect. How often do you fight?" Cam questions with a confused expression.

I laugh sadly, "That's where you're wrong, Cam. This happens a lot. We're anything but perfect."

I walk outside and down the road with my phone in my pocket. I'm not planning on chasing her, but I need to get away from them. And she'll call when she realizes she's lost.

I just didn't know it would take so long.

**A/N: I hate this, but it can't be all lovey-dovey fluff all the time!**


	13. You Found Me

_Beca's POV (Thought I'd make that clear!)_

When I started walking, I had not been in the correct state of mind to remember where I was going. This has resulted in me walking through neighborhoods for the past for hours. Every house looks the same, and I don't know what street Jesse lives on.

It took me a good two hours to calm down enough to figure out I was lost. I have my IPhone with me, but my GPS has decided to fail me in the one time I need it. As lost as I am, I'm too stubborn to call him though. I just want to get back and try to avoid him in his own house. I know he probably started walking too, but he knows better than to start looking for me right away. By this time, however, he's probably searching everywhere. I'm a good way away from his house though, so it will take some time.

I sit down on the curb and put my pair of nine dollar headphones on. The ones that are really crappy, but easier to grab when you're trying to get away from someone.

I hit shuffle and Been A Long Day by Rosi Golan floods into my ears. Of course it had to be this song.

_It's been a long day_

_And all I've got to say is make it strong_

_It's been a long day_

_And all I've got to say is I've been wrong_

Sure, I have been wrong. I have been wrong for leaving without a clue to where I was going. I have been wrong for doubting Jesse, but I'm still angry with him.

_So take a leave of absence_

_Tell me you'll be gone_

_I don't want to see your face_

_It's been a long day_

_And I just want to hide away_

I don't want to see him, so I took a leave of absence. I have hidden away alright. So much that I have gotten myself lost.

_It's been a long week_

_And all the lines come down heavy on me_

_It's been a long week_

_I'm finally feeling like it's okay to break_

I have felt that it is okay to break for far too long. That's why I have my walls. Or should I say had?

_into a thousand pieces_

_no one can replace_

_only I can find my way_

_It's been long day_

_And I just want to hide away_

No. That's a lie. Only one person can replace the thousand pieces I break into. And that person is Jesse. But he's the root of the problem. Or am I the root of the problem? That's where another lie comes in. I cannot find my way.

_It's been a long year_

_And everyone around me's disappeared_

_It's been a long year_

_And all this mess around me's finally cleared_

_So can I have a moment just to say hello_

_Can you let your anger go?_

_It's been a long year_

_And I'm finally ready to be here..._

He's angry with me, and we all know how that turns out. I can't take it. I can't take being away from him for too long. I just can't. I have become too dependent, and that's exactly what I had feared.

The song stops and before another can come on, I hear the sound of a car engine approaching me. I'm going to be murdered now. Tell my parents I love them. Oh, who am I kidding? My parents don't care. Sure, my dad tries, but that's beside the point.

I look up from the pebbles on the ground and see Cameron in the passenger seat with someone I don't recognize driving.

"Beca! Where have you been?" Cam yells out the window.

Rolling my eyes, I respond, "Hunting elephants! Isn't it obvious?"

"Just get in the car, Beca!"

"Why should I?"

"You're a piece of work, you know that?"

"I've been told. I have a tendency to run."

"I see that," Cameron says, rolling his eyes, "Look, Beca, Jesse's been going insane. He thinks you've gotten murdered. So he had us go out in one car and then him, Shay, and Nate went in another. We've been looking for an hour."

"Don't even mention it. I'm pissed at him."

I get up an dust off my jeans. I walk over to the car and get in the back, spreading myself across the back seat.

"You go ahead and make yourself at home," the driver says, smiling, "I'm Ryan. One of Jesse's friends."

"Beca. And you pick up some habits after spending almost two years with a Swanson."

"How did you get way over here?"

"You see, no, actually, you don't see. That's exactly it. I was crying, obviously, so I had no idea where I was going. God! What am I turning into? I am getting so emotional."

They both laugh and Cameron calls Shay, rather than Jesse because I threatened to murder him if he called Jesse.

"Hey, Shay! Yeah, she was sitting on a curb like a loser," I punch him just below the shoulder, "Ow! Beca! That hurts! Yeah, okay! Beca, Shay wants to talk to you."

I take the phone and speak into it, "If this is Jesse, I am hanging up."

"Beca, no. Look, I'm sorry. I want to talk to you," I hear Jesse say through the phone.

"We already have."

"No, Beca! That's where you're wrong. You talked. I didn't."

"Says the guy who kept cutting me off! You never give me a chance to explain myself. Need I remind you of earlier? Or how about last year when I came to apologize and you shut the door in my face? It's my turn, Jesse. _You_ don't understand. You don't understand how scared I am. Have you ever wondered why I am so guarded? It seems to have slipped your mind. Do you remember our dear friend, Taylor, Jess?"

With that, I hung up the phone.

I groan and rub my eyes.

"How long could this go on?" Ryan asks.

"Longest it's gone is weeks actually. But it's my birthday Friday, so I doubt the dork isn't going to not do something. I know him better than that."

He smiles and turn on the radio.

"Oh! I love this song! Turn it up!"

I start to sing along to the radio, "_I miss the sound of your voice, and I miss the rush of your skin. And I miss the still of the silence. As you breathe out, and I breathe in_."

"Whoa! You can sing!"

I raise an eyebrow, "Thanks, I guess. I run an a capella group. We were the Bellas, but then our former leader made us change it when we joined with the Treblemakers. Just for this season though."

He nods, and we pull into the driveway.

I walk into the house to see Jesse, Shay, and Nate all on one of the living room couches. They all turn as I walk in. I sigh and break eye contact with Jesse. I grab my laptop and headphones off of the living room able and sit on one of the other couches on the opposite side of the room than Jesse.

I slip my headphones over my head and open my laptop. It immediately opens to my iTunes library and the most current mix that I've been working on. As I continue to work on it, I see Shay get up off of the couch and walk over to me. She starts poking my head, trying to get my attention. I try to ignore Jesse's gaze as I look at Shay with an annoyed expression.

"Can I help you?"

"What are you doing?" She asks innocently like there's not a boatload of tension currently in the room.

"I'm mixing."

"Can I listen to it? I haven't heard any of your stuff yet. Other than your performance with the Bellas, and all."

I sigh and unplug my headphones from the jack. I hit play on my computer and start to play one of my older tracks.

"This is one that I mixed last year. The station manager, Luke, played it on the radio after Jesse kept bugging him."

I glance over at Jesse, but then avert my gaze back to Shay.

"Beca, you're amazing."

"Thanks," I say quietly.

I stop the track just in time to hear my phone ring. I look at the caller ID and pick up.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Bec! I was just calling to check in on you. I figured you'd want some time before I called. How was your flight?"

"Yeah, it was good," I say getting up, "I, uhm, slept most of the way. I figured it would be best since I don't do very well with planes."

"You don't? I didn't know."

"No, you wouldn't know that," I snap, "But that's not my fault."

"God, Bec! I've been nothing but nice to you for the past two years and this is what I get?"

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm not in the best of moods. I have to go. Tell Sheila I said hi. Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Beca."

I groan and rub my temples as I sit back down.

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it, "Nate says.

"Ding, ding, ding! We've got a winner."

_….._

_(A/N: I was going to stop here, but you're welcome!)_

I avoided Jesse all day, so it's a really awkward dinner. Ryan and Cameron stayed to eat, so I'm seated next to Shay, and the boys put as many people between us as possible. Otherwise, someone might die.

"So, I'm just not going to ask how your day was," Claire said to no one in particular.

Phil shook his head and put his fork down, saying, "Jess, I thought I raised you better than this. You have to fight for her!"

I look down at my lap and smile a little bit.

"Dad, you can't do that with Beca."

"What? Fight for her? Bull!"

"That's not what I meant. She's different, okay?"

"Hey, guys! If you hadn't noticed, I'm sitting right here," I speak up.

Jesse looks at me, and frowns, "Beca," he starts.

"Not now," I tell him, "Thanks, Claire. This is really good, but I'm not that hungry. I'm need to go make a call."

I push my chair away and go out onto the porch. I sit in the rocking chair outside, and watch as the sky turns orange. I pull out my phone, and dial Chloe's number.

"Hey, Beca. What's wrong?"

"Chloe, I didn't even say anything yet."

"But you're calling me when you're supposed to be with your boyfriend, so he did something. Do I need to hop on a flight and beat him up?"

I let out a small laugh and smile, "This is why I called you. Aubrey would tell me 'I told you so,' Amy would spout something about dingoes in heat, Stacie would tell me to jump him on the spot, I wouldn't be able to hear Lilly, but she'd probably confess to multiple murders-"

"Beca, you're rambling. I get the point. You love me."

I smile, and tell her, "We got into a fight, and dinner is really awkward. I ran and got lost earlier for four hours until Cameron and Ryan, Jesse's friends, found me. They had two cars looking for me, one with them, and one with Jess, Shay, and Nate, and I felt really bad, but then I remembered why I was mad at him, and I've got this whole love, hate thing going on right now."

"Damn, girl. Okay, this is a hate week situation, but we can't do that since your birthday is Friday."

I laugh at Chloe's name for how long each of Jesse and I's fights last, "Like I didn't know that."

"Ain't nobody got time for that!"

I laugh out loud at Chloe's reference. This is why she's my best friend, other than Jesse, of course. But there's absolutely no drama between us. She just gets me. And she'll flat up tell me when I'm being a stupid, oblivious, b*tch.

_Jesse's POV_

I excuse myself from dinner, and walk toward the staircase. As I am about to go upstairs, I stop myself when I hear Beca laugh. I smile, wishing it was directed toward me.

"I am not!" She yells, getting serious.

"What about Taylor?" She pauses before telling the other person sadly, "He cheated on me, Chloe. He cheated on me and he left me for the blonde cheerleader who had no baggage. I couldn't even hate her because she was such a nice person."

She pauses again before saying, "She slept with him because apparently they had been dating for over a month He had told her we had broken up. I should've known. He had become so distant at school, and, I just don't know what to do."

"I know that, Chlo. I know he wouldn't cheat on me. He's too nice for that, but that doesn't mean he won't leave. Of course I trust him! I love him for God's sake!"

"Hold on, I'm going to put you on speaker while I put my hair up."

"Okay, but Beca, Jesse's not going to hurt you, whatsoever. He loves you. I can see it every time he looks at you. Okay? Beca, you deserve him, and he deserves you. You are his world. You can tell by looking in his eyes. He loves you so damn much, and if you don't go make up with him right now, I'll come up there and murder the both of you!"

I smile because Chloe's so right it kills me.

I watch as Beca smiles at her phone, "Have I ever told you that you're the best friend anyone could have?"

"You may have mentioned it," Chloe retorts cockily.

"Thank you, Chloe. Bye."

"Bye, shortstop!"

"Never mind, I hate you," Beca says quickly.

"You love me," Chloe says and the line goes dead.

I walk up the stairs before Beca comes back in, but she catches me, mid-staircase.

"How much?"

"From the whole Taylor situation," I answer.

"Jesse. I was planning on telling you. And I'm sorry. You were right. I didn't give you the chance to talk and I blamed all of his actions on you, and-"

I cut her off by walking down the stairs and leaning down to kiss her.

"I'm sorry, and I love you. Chloe Beale may have hit the nail on the head."

"That must've sounded really cheesy," she complains, rolling her eyes, "I'm such a girl."

"I hope so," I say laughing.

"I love you too, Jesse."

She tilts her head up to kiss me again, but we're interrupted by Ryan and Cameron, leaving out the front door.

"Finally!" Cam yells, laughing.

Beca flips him off behind her back as she continues to kiss me. I hear Ryan laugh and the front door close.

I release her, and yell goodnight to my family, carrying Beca up the stairs, wedding style.

She laughs, throwing her head back, and we go into my room, closing the door behind us.

**A/N: Yeah, that's implying that they didn't do some PG things, like sleeping. My babies lost their virginity! Bahaha! Okay, so this was 2,500 and something words... That's eight pages on Word, thank you very much. Size eleven font, excuse me. Calibri (Body) font, too. So, you're welcome xD**


	14. The Dreaded Dress

_Shay's POV_

"Awe, look, dear mother! The two love birds have awaken!" I chirp in a faux British accent.

I watch as Beca and Jesse enter the room. Jesse looks back to his normal self, and so does Beca. By that, I mean she's on his back, with her head on his shoulder, sleeping. Or at least trying to.

"Half of them," Jesse mutters, and I laugh.

"Shut up," Beca says into Jesse's shirt.

"What are you guys doing today?" I ask.

"We're going to some party tonight with Cam and Ryan, but other than that, nothing."

I hear Beca groan, "Why? I hate parties."

"I know that, but there will be alcohol," Jesse says trying to convince her.

"Okay, but you're driving home," Beca commands him.

"Fine. Unless Shay wants to come?"

"Oh, wow! I'm invited to a college party just to be your designated driver."

"Please, Shannon?" Beca pleads as she lifts her head.

I look at Beca's face and smile. She looks pretty without all of her eye makeup and ear piercings. Even though she did just wake up.

"Do I have to?" I ask.

"Yeah, you either go willingly, or I beat it into you," Beca states nonchalantly.

"Okay, then."

"Yay! Oh, and what time is it?"

"It's twelve in the afternoon. Mom and Dad are at work, and Nate went somewhere. I just don't know where."

I go over to the old boom box on the counter, and turn it on. I turn it up to a high volume and listen for the next song to come on.

"The next song is Avril Lavigne's new hit, Here's To Never Growing Up!" The guy on the radio says happily.

"Oh! I love this song," Beca yells, turning it up louder.

"_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up!"_ I yell, dancing around the kitchen.

Beca and I start dancing an incorrect version of the waltz around the kitchen. We're laughing and screaming out the lyrics as loud as we can, as Jesse is laughing at us from the stove where he's making grilled cheese.

We get to the second half of the second chorus and scream it at the top of our lungs, like it tells us in the song.

"_We'll be running down the street, yelling 'Kiss my a**!'_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up!"_

I stop singing to catch my breath, but Beca continues, "_We live like rock stars, dance on every bar_

_This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change_

_They say just grow up, but they don't know us_

_We don't give a f***, and we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you say forever, stay_

_If you stay forever, hey,_

_We can stay forever young."_

We start laughing and lie on the ground laughing and singing the rest of the song. Beca's head is resting on my stomach, and I can feel her head go up and down when I laugh, which only makes me laugh more.

"You're both weirdos," Jesse laughs from the kitchen once the song ends.

"Yeah, I am, but you are too. That's why we're going to be best friends and/or lovers," Beca smirks.

Jesse rolls his eyes and I figure it's something he said to her when he first met her. Silently questioning Beca, I raise my eyebrows, but she waves it off.

"Can you make some bacon on mine?" Beca pleads, looking at my brother.

"I guess. Shay, you can have this one. It doesn't have any bacon on it."

"Thanks!" Beca and I say at the same time.

We look at each other and laugh.

…..

_Beca's POV_

"Dude, no!" I yell.

"You're wearing a dress whether you like it or not!"

"Nope, I am not. You can try, but you can't make me."

I glare at her while she steals my phone. I watch as she searches my contacts and picks one of them. It starts ringing and she smirks.

I hear Chloe's voice ask, "Beca?"

"Nope, well, yes. But, this is Shay. I'm Jesse's younger sister."

"Oh! Hey! Why did you call?"

"Well, we're going to this party tonight and Beca won't get into a dress. So I figured maybe you could help me out."

"No! No, Shay! No, Chloe! I am not getting into the damn dress! You haven't seen it, Chlo! It's super short and it sparkles! I am not wearing that!" I yell at the both of them.

"Rebeca Naomi Mitchell! You will were that dress, go to that party, and have a great time making out with that boyfriend of yours!"

"Nope. I will not. The only reason I'm going in the first place is because I want some drinks."

"Beca, don't puke on the pretty dress," Chloe pleads.

"You haven't seen it! And we all know that I can hold my alcohol well enough that I don't puke."

I hear a new voice on the other end and come to the conclusion that it's Aubrey.

"Beca, you need to go to this party. You need friends. Literally, you have us, the Toners, Jesse, and I guess Shay too."

I roll my eyes and say, "That's plenty! I don't like people and people don't like me. That's the end of it."

"Nope. Now get it the freaking dress before I come up there and force you and your tiny self into it!"

"If I try it on will you all shut the hell up?"

"Yes!" They all yell simultaneously.

"Fine."

I grab the dress and get into the bathroom. Pulling it over my small frame, I groan. I look okay, but it's not the most comfortable thing to be in. It hugs my curves pretty well, but even now, I'm pulling it down as much as I can.

I walk out of the bathroom and back into Shay's bedroom.

She turns to see me and her jaw drops, squealing, "Beca! You look amazing! My brother is going to drop dead when he sees you in that!"

"That's a shame because I'm not wearing it," I say absentmindedly.

"Yes, you are, Beca."

I groan and turn around, seeing Jesse leaning against the frame of the door, smirking.

"Dude, no!"

"Yes, you are. And I'm going to make you leave now, so you have no other choice."

He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. Something he should not be doing when I'm in this dress.

"Aubrey, Chloe! Help me!"

"Bye, Beca! Have fun!" They both say, laughing through the receiver.

"F*** the both of you."

Shay hangs up the phone and follows us out the door with silver flats in her hand. She's in a mini dress with a white top and gold bottom that comes to her mid-thigh.

"I figured you wouldn't want the heels."

"No, really?" I retort, rolling my eyes, "Jesse, all of my blood is rushing to my head. We're almost to the car. Ryan and Cameron are waiting outside."

He walks through the front door and I hear both Ryan and Cameron begin chuckling. I stick up my hand and give them both the middle finger.

"I will murder the both of you, after I make you physically incapable to ever have children."

Jesse starts laughing, but the other boys shut up and get in the car.

Jess places me down in the back seat and sits next to me. Shay immediately sits on the other side, making it impossible for me to escape.

Ryan starts the engine, and pulls out of the driveway.

**A/N: This was very terrible. Go on… tell me how horrible it was. Ew. It was a filler too, so that didn't help. **

**Beca's Dress:** shop/product/b-darlin-juniors-dress-strapless-ruch ed-sequin-mini?ID=788894&PseudoCat= _results

**Shay's Dress:** shop/product/sequin-hearts-juniors-dress-strapless -sequin-a-line?ID=806219&PseudoCat= _results


	15. Party Time

_Jesse's POV_

We pull up to the address of the party, and you could already hear the bass of the music pounding. We climb out of the car and start toward the front door. We step right inside because it's no use to knock.

Beca goes straight toward the direction in which you can see the kitchen, and I follow her. When I get there, she had already pulled out a bottle of beer, and a Solo cup.

"Eager, aren't we?" I laugh over the music.

She rolls her eyes and takes a long sip, so I tease, "Maybe tonight you can take the sobriety test."

"Ha-ha," she deadpans.

I watch as Beca's eyes scan over the room, admiring how effortlessly beautiful she is. Shannon made her take off her heavy eye makeup, and she's right. It makes her look much more approachable, and I can tell she doesn't like it. As she continues to look over the room, I can tell he feels misplaced.

I grab her hand and tell her, "Come on. I'll introduce you to some people."

She nods slowly, and takes my hand. In her other, she holds her cup close to her like it's her life line.

I laugh at her as we work our way through the massive crowd of people. I spot some people I knew in high school and make my way over to them.

We reach them and they smile at us.

"Hey, Joey!"

"Jesse, my man! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! And you?"

"Amazing, as always. This is my girlfriend, Clarice. We met at Yale."

"Yale? That's great! And hey, Clarice! I'm Jesse."

"Hey. You can call me Clare," the blonde says just loud enough that I can hear her over the music. I can tell she's not too comfortable here.

All of the sudden, I feel a pain in my bicep, and look down at Beca. She smirks and questions, "What happened to introducing me?"

"You're just so small that I forgot you were there."

"You're so funny," she retorts in a monotone voice.

I roll my eyes, and say, "This is my girlfriend, Beca. We met at Barden University freshman year on the first day, but I only got her to go out with me a year later."

"He's too much of a dork. He bombarded me with juice pouches and movies. Apparently didn't get the memo when I said I hated movies."

Joey laughs and holds out his hand, "Joey."

My girlfriend takes it and shakes his hand, "I'm hoping that was clean."

"You'll never know, Miss Beca."

Beca lets go of my hand and turns her body a little bit, asking me, "Do you have any idea where Shay is?"

"None."

"I feel really awkward here."

Clarice speaks up, smiling, "Me too. Wanna go sit in the living room? Whoever you're looking for may be in there. If she's not drinking."

Beca smiles slightly and takes up her offer, leaving with Clare. Letting her be, I go to try find Cam an Ryan with Joey, hoping they're not already wasted.

…..

_Beca's POV_

I follow Clare into the small, second living space. Not as many people were in here. Most everyone is in the main area.

We go and sit on the couch once I spot Shay sitting there, on her phone.

"Shay!" I practically yell.

"Beca, how much did you drink?"

"I only had two cups. Barely buzzed. Why?"

"You seem happy."

"Wow, Shay. You should really look into comedic careers. You'd be great."

"Hey, look! Sarcastic Bec is back!"

I roll my eyes, and glance over at Clare, then back at Shay.

"Shay, this is Clare. Joey's girlfriend from Yale."

"Hey! I'm Jesse's younger sister. Only reason I'm here is to be the designated driver."

Clare smiles widely, "I came with Joey, but I'm also the designated driver. I don't drink. Not until I'm twenty-one, at least."

"A saint!" I yell.

They both start laughing, and I grab another drink from the cooler that's beside the couch.

"So you're in Barden?" Clare asks, interested.

I swallow, "Yeah. My dad made me go a year before he would let me go to L.A. I actually made some friends and met Jesse, so I decided to stay."

"Cool! My cousin goes there. He transferred this year. I think he's in your year. You're a sophomore there, right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Oh! You might have some classes with him then! He's here somewhere, actually. He stayed with my mom and I here for spring break. Just so happen that Joey and I were from different sides of town!"

"Awe! That's sweet! What's your cousin's name?" Shay asks, curious.

I look behind Clare, and my eyes widen.

_No. _

"His name is-"

She's cut off by the person behind her.

"Taylor Reed."

"Oh my God," I breathe.

"Oh! Hey, Taylor!" Clare says, beaming.

Shay smiles, confused as to why I'm in the state I'm currently in. I lock eyes with Taylor and get up.

"I'm sorry, Clarice. You seem really nice. I have no idea how you could be related to this piece of sh*t."

Clare and Shay both furrow their eyebrows and Clare starts, "What-"

I cut her off by yelling at Taylor.

"You ruin my life by coming to Barden and messing with my boyfriend and I, and now you screw up my spring break too?"

"Didn't know you'd be here, Beca Mitchell. What a terrible surprise."

"You're one to talk."

"Wait!" Clare screams, and all eyes avert to her, "You're _that_ Beca? The one who he cheated on? Wait, that means that you're the one that messed up his face a while back."

I smirk, laughing, "Awe! Did someone go crying to Auntie when his little ex-girlfriend broke his nose?"

He scoffs, crossing his arms, "Go ahead. Act all tough, but everyone here knows what a wimp you are."

I look around me, and it seems the music has stopped and our yelling has attracted almost everyone in the house try to get close to the living area, watching us while whispering to each other.

"Shut up, man! That world hates you. Doesn't mean you need to take it out on the girl who beat the sh*t out of you with one punch," I hear Jesse say behind me.

I look over at Shay and Clare, to see that they have been joined by Ryan, Cam, and Joey.

"Oh, come on. Beca, you need your boyfriend to defend you now, huh? You may act tough on the outside, but we all know that you're a broken, little girl who grew up unloved. No friends. Divorced parents. No boyfriend until me. All you had were your dumb mixes which sound absolutely terrible. You're-"

He's cut off by Jesse's fist pounding into his mouth. I jump back in shock as the crowd goes into one massive "Oooh!"

"Come on, guys. We need to get out of here."

"Jesse, stop! Don't do that! I get it. You're mad, but that's not you. That's unlike you."

"I know, but Beca. You were just standing there. Someone had to do something, now let's go."

I nod, but before I turn, I walk up to Taylor and crouch beside him.

"Go to hell, Reed. And when you get there, make sure to tell my friend, Satan, I said hello."

I punch him in the gut and his arms immediately go from his face to hit stomach. There's some blood in his mouth, and on his hand, so I'm guessing Jesse knocked out some teeth.

I turn to leave with Shay, Ryan, and Cam following Jesse and I.

We get to the car, and everyone climbs in. While I'm getting in, I'm stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

I turn to see Clarice and Joey standing behind me.

"Hey," I say, confused, "Shouldn't you be helping your cousin?"

"Not after what he said to you. I don't care what you did, or he did, no one deserves to be told off like that. Especially not a girl."

I smile, "Not how I would word it, but thank you."

"Here's my number. I can always help you with Taylor stuff when you get back. And I'd like to get to know you better. You seem like a cool person."

"Thank you. For everything. I, uhm, will text you my number. Do you guys need a ride?"

"Nope!" Joey says, smiling, "Clare is staying at mine tonight, and Taylor has some friends there, so h can get his own ride home."

"Okay! I'll see you sometime, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll be at the ICCAs. You're in the number one group, right?" Clare asked.

"Yeah! I'll see you then, bye!"

"Bye Beca!"

And with that, they left.

Jesse looks at me weirdly as I get into the car, resting my head on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around my torso.

"You don't seem yourself tonight, Beca. No offence, but you seem really happy-go-lucky. You just made friends with a stranger."

"I'm never myself when Taylor arrives after I've had three drinks. Makes me happier knowing he's lying, hurt on the ground somewhere. So, I tend to befriend strangers."

He lets out a deep chuckle, and I let myself fall asleep to the feel of it sounding through his chest.

**A/N: Beca's a little OOC in this, but I tried to explain it in the end, between the lines. I really like Clare, so I want to see more of her.**


	16. Filler?

I board the plane, lugging my carry-on bag across my back. After we had said our farewells, everyone, and I mean everyone, decided they'd visit for the ICCA's.

I look behind me as I grab a seat, and a guy I don't know tries to sit next to me.

"Excuse me, beautiful, is this seat taken?"

I try to hold back my laugh as Jesse comes up behind him, looking confused.

When I don't answer to the blonde, blue eyed man in front of me, he asks, "Shy? That's okay. We can fix that."

I scoff and look at Jesse as he smirks. I raise an eyebrow and say, "Actually, yeah. My incredibly sexy boyfriend is sitting with me, and by the looks of it, he wants to kick you're a**."

The boy, who I presume is around seventeen years old, widens his eyes, and turns to glance behind him. He turns his body around, and sits in one of the two seats across from Jesse and I.

My boyfriend sits down next to me, and sighs.

"What?" I ask innocently.

He looks over at me and laughs, "You're too much."

"Is that so?" I ask quietly, inching my mouth toward his. I turn my head up, meeting my lips with his, and smile against them.

Pulling away, I inform him excitedly, "I was thinking about getting a new tattoo! I want to get an anchor on my hip. You know? To remind myself to stay anchored. Maybe I could get that written underneath? I don't know? Maybe I should get it on my ankle, and-"

"Beca, you're rambling," He laughs.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry."

"No, I think it's very cute," he smiles.

I mask my expression with a blank look, "Do not call me cute."

"You're cute when you make that face."

I give him a sickly fake smile, "Oh my God! Jesse Swanson! I can see it now! Your name will be in lights. _Jesse Swanson: Terrible Comedian! Get tickets now!_"

He narrows his eyes at me, and opens his mouth to retort, but kisses me instead.

"That's why I love you. You'd support me even if I became a terrible comedian. Although, I'm quite hilarious, so that wouldn't happen."

"Oh, yeah. Definitely," I monotone, pulling out my laptop.

"Mixing?"

"Actually, no," I answer, surprising him, "I am skyping Stacie. Because for some odd reason, I put her in charge along with Benji. That is bound to have been terrible."

"They've only been back for a day. What could go wrong?"

On cue, Stacie's face pops up on my screen, and I insert my cheap headphones, handing and earplug to Jesse.

"No! Benji, catch it! Amy, get off of that cat! Lily, how in hell did you get on top of that?"

I roll my eyes at Jesse, and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Stacie, what is going on?"

"Well, I left to go get Starbucks, and I came back to Benji trying to catch his pigeon. Amy found a cat, and she's squishing it by trying to crocodile wrestle it. Then, Lily is somewhere. She was just on top of Aubrey's flip around whiteboard, and now she's gone."

"Great. We should be there in a few hours, so who's picking us up?"

"That would be Aubrey. She decided to help us with the ICCA's, so her and Chloe are staying in the house."

I nod my head, "I guess we'll see you later. You go figure out whatever the hell is happening."

Without a goodbye, she closes the chat and I close my laptop, removing the plug.

Raising my eyebrows at my nerd, he laughs, "You were right."

"I know."

**AN: Who is this person? Since when did I start reading this? Yup... It's been too long! I want to start a one-shot book, but SURPRISE!**

**1) It will either be Jeca or... PERCABETH**

**2) I think I'm going to fast-forward t the ICCA's for the next chapter and bid this story due... LOVE ALL OF YOU SM!**


	17. Senior Year ICCA's

Senior Year ICCA's

"I can't believe you guys are still the Toners! You told me one competition season!"

Laughing, I look over at Aubrey who looks like she's either about to explode, or burst into tears, "It's not your graduation Aubrey! Why are you so upset?"

"I don't know, Beca? Maybe it's the fact that I really need to tell you something, but I wanted to wait until after the show. And I'm really bad at waiting, and I'm engaged!"

I widen my eyes as she covers her mouth and the rest of our group turns to face her with smiles on their faces.

I put my arms around her and squeeze her as hard as I can. Aubrey and I had become closer because we finally realized we didn't even know why we still hated each other. Now hearing of one of my best friend's engagement, I'm beyond excited.

"Oh my God, Aubrey! Unicycle proposed? I wish I could've been there! Oh, wait. That may have been awkward."

I can feel her laugh as I hear The Toners being called to the stage.

Looking her sternly in the eyes, I say, "I'll talk to you later."

"Go kick Taylor's a**!"

I smile and walk out to the stage, standing in my place next to Jesse. I blow the pitch pipe and count.

"1, 2, 3..."

Jesse starts to sing next to me. We tried to go with sadder songs in the beginning to symbolize our last year as seniors, so he starts the beginning of Kiss It Better by He Is We.

"He sits in his cell,

And he lays on his bed.

Covers his head and closes his eyes."

The rest of the guys join him, "He sees a smoking gun,

And the coward he ran.

And in his arms is the bleeding

Love of his life."

Jenny starts to sing the chorus, with the rest of the girls, including myself, slowly circling in.

"And she cried,

Kiss it all better,

I'm not ready to go.

It's not your fault, love,

You didn't know, you didn't know."

One of the other guys starts singing, "Her hands are so cold,

And he kisses her face

And says, Everything will be all right.

He noticed the gun,

And his rage grew inside.

He said, I'll avenge my lover tonight."

As we repeat the chorus in quietly, the former Trebles start to sing the words, "I am titanium," over and over through it to the tune of the song.

"(I am titanium.)

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

(I am titanium.)

Stay with me until i fall asleep,

Stay with me.

(I am titanium.)

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

(I am titanium.)

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me."

For the last line, everyone sings, "I am titanium," fading out slowly.

For a few moments, we stay silent, but in the very back, I start softly singing the opening of Ain't It Fun by Paramore, after saying to the crowd an introduction, which is very rarely done.

"As a lot of us, including myself, are graduating this year, we'd like to dedicate the last part of our set to all of the frat students, and our ex's, who think they rule the world."

Smirking over at Taylor, I start the song.

"I don't mind letting you down easy

But just give it time

If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while

You're not the big fish in the pond no more

You are what they're feeding on

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?"

The rest of the group harmonizes as I walk over to Jesse, and he joins me, walking over to Jenny, who joins him, until half of our group is singing.

"Ain't it fun living in the real world

Ain't it good being all alone

Where you're from

You might be the one who's running things

Well you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want

See it's easy to ignore trouble

When you're living in a bubble

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?

So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?

Ain't it fun living in the real world

Ain't it good being all alone

Ain't it good to be on your own

Ain't it fun you can't count on no one

Ain't it good to be on your own

Ain't it fun you can't count on no one

Ain't it fun living in the real world."

Everyone face forward and shouts out the lyrics, "Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world

Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun

Baby, now you're one of us

Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun living in the real world

Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone

Ain't it fun living in the real world

Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone?"

We fade out and stay silent as everyone in the stadium stands up clapping, and shouting.

We exit the stage, but Jesse stays for a moment, talking to one of the announcers.

I give him a weird look as he takes the microphone from him, and the man walks over to the edge of the stage, smiling. Everyone in the stadium goes quiet as he starts to talk.

"Hey. You might know me, as I was the captain of The Treblemakers, and now a co-captain of The Toners. If you hadn't known, I have been dating the captain, Beca Mitchell for three years, and they've been the best three years of my life," he laughs as I give him a dirty look.

"She's giving me a dirty look right now, but Beca, can you come up here for a moment?"

I look around to everyone who's smiling with knowing looks on their faces as they push me toward the stage I walk up the steps, and move to my boyfriend who's holding another microphone out to me.

"What are you doing, nerd?" I laugh into it.

He just smiles and I can hear music coming out of the speakers, immediately recognizing the song as All About Us by He Is We.

"Uhm, Jess. What is this?"

Instead of answering, he starts to sing.

"Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance

I'll spin you around won't let you fall down

Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet

Give it a try, it'll be alright

The room's hush hush and now's our moment.

Take it in, feel it all and hold it

Eyes on you, eyes on me.

We're doing this right."

"Join me," he whispers.

Bringing back the microphone to his face, he tightens his grip on my hand, and I join him.

"Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love

Spotlight's shining it's all about us

It's oh, oh, all

About uh, uh, us

And every heart in the room will melt

This is a feeling I've never felt

But it's all about us."

I smile and start to sing the next verse alone, "Suddenly I'm feeling brave

Don't know what's got into me

Why I feel this way

Can we dance, real slow?

Can I hold you, real close?

The room's hush hush and now's our moment

Take it in, feel it all and hold it

Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right."

We sing the chorus as everyone cheers. The music fades out into the actual singers and plays quietly in the background.

I look to my boyfriend who holds my hand, and gets down on one knee.

I gasp and drop my microphone, letting out a high pitched sound through the stadium as everyone laughs.

I look back at Jesse as he pulls out a beautiful diamond ring, and tears start brimming in my eyes. He looks into my eyes, and starts talking into the microphone.

"Beca Mitchell, I love you more than I ever thought was possible. I dedicated a year to you when I didn't even know you, as you constantly pushed me away. At the end of our first ICCA competition, you finally let me in, and I have loved you ever since. I think what I'm trying to say is, would you let me break down your walls for the rest of my life? Will you be my bride and marry me?"

I bring my hands up to my face in an attempt of wiping the tears from my face. Nodding yes, I let him slip the ring on my finger, and help him up.

I jump into his arms, and he catches me, kissing me. I can hear the cheers of the crowd, our families, and our friends, but that doesn't matter as I slip my arms around my fiance's neck.

It doesn't matter if we win tonight because I've already won the greatest prize of all.

In the end, there can only be one. There can only be one person to fully break down my walls, and I'm engaged to him. And I couldn't be happier.


End file.
